gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Huntley
The Huntley is a four-door luxury SUV that is available in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. A different version, called the Huntley Sport, appears in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description The SUV is reminiscent of a 1988-1994 Chevrolet Tahoe (front and Back) and a 1970-1996 Land Rover Range Rover classic (sides), but with slight changes. The Huntley appears to have wheels that look similar to the wheels found on the 2002-2005 Range Rover Vogue. As would be expected based on its bulky chassis, acceleration and speed are somewhat lacking. But being the off-road vehicle that it is, it has a powerful 5.0 litre V8 engine with loads of low-end torque and a sturdy suspension for tackling steep hills and rough terrain, and being highly controllable in sharp turns. The Huntley is very sturdy and will take a good beating before the engine gives off and bursts into flames. Unlike other vehicles in the game, when the Huntley is driven into a gas station, it does not instantly explode. The Huntley tends to get dirty very easily, mostly on the roof whenever the player drives in the dirt/sand. This happens most notably when the vehicle is painted white. The Huntley is also a desirable vehicle for drive-bys as it can accommodate 3 gang members. The Huntley is also a good choice for safe travel due to its strong exterior. The Huntley's top speed is 140 mph, or 160 if using nitro. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) The Huntley can only be modified in TransFender *Colors *Nitro (2x, 5x and 10x) *Wheels *Bass Boost *Hydraulics Trivia * The default radio station in the Huntley is WCTR. * Unlike other cars in the game, when crashing into a gas station with the Huntley, it does not instantly explode. * The Huntley is wanted for export on list 3 at the San Fierro docks. * The Huntley can survive a plunge down Mount Chiliad due to its strong texture. * The Huntley is another possible vehicle appearing in GTA V, as an SUV of the same shape is seen in the trailer, being white in appearance. Mission appearances * Madd Dogg's Rhymes * Ice Cold Killa (as Jizzy's bodyguards' vehicle) * Jizzy (heavy, black version) * Pier 69 (as the Triads' getaway vehicle) * Saint Mark's Bistro (used by the Russian Mafia) Locations *Found regularly in San Fierro *Commonly spawns in Commerce, Los Santos *Spawns occationally in Pershing Square, Los Santos *Spawns regularly in Prickle Pine, Las Venturas *At the parking lot beside the driving school in Doherty, San Fierro (only when wanted for export) *Spawns at Madd Dogg's Crib in Mulholland, Los Santos, next to a Stafford or another Huntley during the Madd Dogg's Rhymes mission. *Importable from Easter Basin (San Fierro) after completing export lists. Import cost: $32,000 (Saturday only) *Sometimes spawns around The Strip, Las Venturas. *Spawns frequently around Vinewood in Los Santos See also *Huntley Sport, another version of Huntley in GTA IV. }} de:Huntley es:Huntley fr:Huntley pl:Huntley fi:Huntley Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:SUVs